Clockwork
by Dranny
Summary: What day is it? Ginny wanted to know. Well only one way to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. I like to play with them though.**

Ginny Weasley stormed into the Gryffindor common room in a fit of anger. This was perhaps the worst day of her school career. Looking around she spotted her brother Ron and Harry deep into a game of wizards' chess. Stomping up to them she prepared to go on a tangent about teachers and stupid boys.

"What day is it?" she yelled at the boys, making them both jump. Being used to Ginnys temper, they hadn't really paid any mind to her when she stormed into the room. Before either could respond, however, there was another commotion and in stormed Hermione Granger, trailed by a swirl of gold that was her girlfriend, Fleur Delacour. The three friends, along with a few other seventh years stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange.

"I cannot believe you did that Fleur! That was completely uncalled for." raged Hermione at the stubborn looking blonde.

'It was not uncalled for 'Ermione. He deserved it!" Fleur answered just as hotly.

'Oh please, it's not like it's the first time he's called me names. He's been doing it since first year. I'm used to it by now. It's a bit too late for a knight in shining armor at this point I should think." continued Hermione.

"Well then you 'ave a strange way of thinking if you think being insulted is something you should be used to." Fleur glared at her beloved. "Besides if you think I will just stand by while my mate is insulted by the likes of 'im you 'ave another thing coming!"

"You see? This is what drives me crazy, just because your Veela instincts or whatever it is chose me, doesn't give you the right to be so over protective. I'm not some damsel in distress." Hermione said, getting frustrated at this point. Both witches continued to rage at each other, oblivious to the vacant and slightly glazed stares they were receiving. An angry Veela gave off enough thrall to incapacitate anyone within a hundred feet after all.

"You know what? Maybe I don't want to be your bloody mate then. How about that? Hermione yelled.

"Like you 'ave a choice. You could not go a day without me 'Ermione and you know it." Fleur shot back arrogantly.

"You are so full of yourself" Hermione sputtered, knowing deep down that Fleur was right. Damn Veela.

"I do not see what the problem is" Fleur continued "He insulted you so I hexed 'im, it is that simple."

"He's a Professor Fleur, you just don't go around hexing Professors even if it is Snape!" the brunette exhaled in frustration.

"He insulted you!" Fleur could not understand why Hermione was not getting the point. She was a Veela. Hermione was her mate. Veelas protected their mates from any and everything. It was that simple. At least to Fleur it was.

"You could get into trouble for doing that. Did you consider that before you went all gung ho on the man?"

"Gung ho?" Fleur questioned.

"Never you mind! It's bad enough when students fight, but when a professor hexes another professor, the school is bound to become a battlefield. You're supposed to set an example." Hermione lectured her lover.

"I am 'ardly the best example am I Mon amour? From the beginning I only became a professor to be close to you, by your request if I recall, and within a week the entire school knew about us and our circumstances. My duties as your mate comes before my duties as a professor, I would hex Dumbledore 'imself if he should displease you in any way. That greasy man certainly was no problem to fix." Fleur said….almost romantically. Hermione saw red though. She never did take kindly to anyone dismissing their academic duties.

"That's it! I refuse to be your mate for the remainder of the term Fleur Delacour! To quote Professor Snape, you are insufferable!" Hermione raged as she turned to head up to her room. Being reminded of Snape calling her beloved an 'insufferable know it all' caused Fleurs hackles to rise.

"You dare throw that word at me 'Ermione" Fleur trailed off as both witches disappeared up the stairs.

For about a minute after the two young women disappeared up the stairs, the common room remained silent. Slowly, after having regained their senses, Ron and Harry turned towards Ginny. Clearing his throat Harry addressed her.

"Um….to answer your question Gin it's…." but before Harry could finish, Ginny interrupted him.

"Wednesday. Yes. I know" she cut in. "How could I have forgotten? Or more appropriately, it's ' I refuse to be your bloody mate' Wednesday." She finished.

"Blimey. Like clockwork those two." Ron said as he shook his head and turned back to the game. Ginny didn't mind though. She'd pretty much forgotten why she was angry in the first place. Walking over to the couches, she and the rest of the room were startled when Dean and Seamus stumbled in looking flustered and out of breath.

"Did we miss it? Are they done already?" Dean asked everyone.

"Yep, bout two minutes ago actually" piped in a seventh year boy from across the room.

"Darn it!" said Seamus. Turning to Dean he said "You'd better not disrupt the class again tomorrow mate, because if you let me miss 'Veelas do not have that much stamina Thursday' then Trelawney will be the least of your worries." Seamus said to the disappointed boy. After all some traditions were just too good to miss.

**For some reason I love those two.**

**Reviews will be appreciated thanks :D**


End file.
